Two Enemies
by Derramar
Summary: Oikawa x Kageyama Oikawa is a king, Kageyama is a prince of another village. The two are enemies. Oikawa captures Kageyama for the soul purpose of revenge, or is it really? Contains rape. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 On the throne sat a young and handsome King. His hand supporting his head while he tapped the armrest with his fingernails, his gaze staring out at nothingness; as if he was awaiting news. Finally, a man dashed in the room and bowed infront of the King. "Your highness, we have caught our enemy!", he announced. "What shall we do to him?" The king smirked as he looked at the guy with evil eyes. "Bring him here", ordered the king and the man bowed before leaving the room. He came back awhile later with a person who was chained and had a clothed bag covering his face. He was thrashing around and kept mumbling curse words. The man from earlier ripped the bag off and forced the boy's head to face the king. "Here you are, your highness." The king gave a huge grin. "My my, what do we have here... Is that you, Prince Tobio?" The boy gave the king a venomous glare. "Come on now, I won't hurt you... Yet." "Fuck you! My knights will come soon and they will save me and they will kill you! You watch Tooru!" Kageyama spat. "Now, watch your words Tobio-Chan. That's not how you would speak to your king! However.. What you say makes me laugh though.. Even if they do decide to save their Prince, they would be too late." Oikawa chuckled. He walked down his throne and grabbed Kageyama's face. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY ASS!" And without thinking, he headbutted Oikawa hard on the forehead, causing Oikawa to falter back. The man who brought Kageyama in, kicked him in his stomach repeatedly. "No one is allowed to touch our king!" He said. Oikawa gave him a glare and looked at the man. "I want you to watch the doors sir. And enjoy the show." Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. 'Show'? When suddenly he was punched hard to the ground. "You don't hit me you little bastard. But you will soon pay. Infront of all these people guarding me." Oikawa exclaimed. He began to forcefully remove the younger's clothes until he was fully naked, and he himself began to unbuckle his belt. Kageyama's eyes widen in fear. "W-what are you doing?!" "..I heard that.. Your people, the village you rule gets pregnant so easily. Just one time can get you pregnant. Isn't that true~?" Oikawa aimed his member at Kageyama's entrance. "No please!... I-I'm sorry.." He replied back as fear consumed him. "But ofcourse I heard that in your village, it's forbidden to get fucked before you're 30-some years old. Else you get doomed upon and punished for your deeds. Abandoned by your family who hates you and left to die some place else, hm?" He said as he began to grind against the other. "Please...! I don't want this!" Kageyama wept uncontrollably. "Please, please..! I'm sorry... Please I beg you, don't do this!" The pleas were enough to get Oikawa hard. "What a foolish rule. And what a foolish boy. Once your parents find out what I did to you, they won't even bother to save you anymore. You are dead to them. You think I will feel sorry? Hah. No. You deserved it." And without warning nor preparation, he slammed into the virgin hole. Kageyama screamed in pain and mixed shock and began to thrash around. Oikawa kept his eyes on him and smirked as he began to thrust in and out. "So tight, ne? I love fucking virgins." He pulled Kageyama's leg over his shoulder and gripped hard on his hips to get a better angle. The male under him writhed in pain and the uncontrolled tears just kept running down his face. His thoughts escaped to his parents and his village. They won't love him anymore. He's just a piece of dirt who will get knocked up at just 16 years old, and the man who was suppose to protect the both of them, him and the child, is this very man raping him on the floor. The very man who hated him and did this to torture him. Oikawa could careless about everything and everyone. He didn't need to feel remorse or anything of that sort. This is his hobby; making people suffer and it is because of his doings. He loved it when people cry and beg to him. "S-stop... It hurts, please... Enough.." Kageyama replied weakly. His back is probably bruised by rocking on the hard cold floor beneath him. Oikawa ignored him as he picked up the pace and began to thrust harder into the heat. He placed his two hands on either side of the younger male's head, making his shaft go in deeper. "Yeah that's right. Your greedy hole is sucking my cock in good." Oikawa gave a low moan. "Fuuuck! You feel so good." Kageyama whimpered at the overwhelming pain he felt in his bottom region. It felt like he was being torn apart. Oikawa locked his eyes at with the tear-filled broken ones as he continued to pound into him with force. He sucked and bit around Kageyama's neck and shoulders until he was filled with purple bruises. It was as if he wanted people to know he did him good, as if he owned the boy he was fucking right now. He began to sped up his pace and pound into him harder; one hand on the boy's hip and one lifting his thigh, and that was when Kageyama realized. "No... Please! Not ins-!" The older male grunted as he released his seed inside the other. Kageyama could feel the heat being spurted out inside. It's over. He's over. His life is over. He couldn't stop crying about it. The brunette pulled out, following a milky white substance flowing out. "Woah, I spilled a lot, didn't I?" He smirked as he pried Kageyama's legs apart to admire the work he did to him. "Let's hope that story, about your people getting pregnant easily, isn't true. Because even if it is, and you do get pregnant, I still won't ever love you." Hearing this, just broke the younger male's heart even more. Everything to him is broken. He doesn't know what his future holds, or even if he will have a future. Because right now the only thing on his mind is death. He curled into a ball weakly and just let all his tears out. It'll end soon, but it seemed as if the tears won't ever stop rolling out. The king zipped up his pants and stood up. "Stop crying." He ordered, but the younger just couldn't stop. "I said stop fucking crying or else." Kageyama quickly held back in anymore tears, but his body wouldn't stop shivering in fear. He was too afraid of the threat. "P-please don't hurt me again, y-your highness.." The broken boy meekly said out, more as like a whisper. Hearing Kageyama being submissive made it known that the King had broken him for good. He went down to whisper to the boy's ear, "This won't be our last time~" "No please... No, no, no..." The king grinned as he picked up the limp male and walked up to his throne to sit; making Kageyama sit on his lap. "Don't tell me no because I will take you whenever and wherever I please." "Why... Why don't you just kill me already.." "Because what's the fun in that when I could just slowly kill you everyday?" 


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"#2/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama held onto the dungeon bars desperately as Oikawa slid out and slammed back into his abused hole. This has been going on for the past few weeks./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He'd visit him in his prison cell, mock him, then the poor boy would cry it out because he knows what he says are true, then it turns to rape, and then he'll leave him broken and left to regret his life inside a lonely and dark room, that is the dungeon./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The telltale signs of pregnancy were showing up for the younger male. But he still refuses to believe he was gonna carry a child./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" The stench of vomit have been lingering in his cage that the guards would steer away from him. Even sometimes forgetting to provide food and water. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The boy's clothes were even exchanged into torn ragged clothes; like the ones used by other prisoners. Maybe even ones who've died in them. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"But nonetheless, the king quite enjoyed the attire as it was easy for him to rip and have his way with the young man./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama would often let out a whimper to let it be known to Oikawa that he was in pain as he did so. And sometimes, maybe it was just wishful thinking or his imagination that the king really did try to go gentle to avoid inflicting anymore pain to the other./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Spread your legs alittle more, Tobio-Chan" Oikawa ordered as he pounded in and out, skin touching skin,and the pace accelerating. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The raven-haired obeyed submissively, he knew the man was gonna come anytime now./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Suddenly, he pulled out and within a second he was on top of the kings lap. Kageyama tilted his head in confusion before finally understanding why he put him in this position. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Ride me." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama's face heated up at the command. They never did it in that position. And he was afraid that if he didn't pleasure the king right, the king would make sure he starved again for dinner. As humiliating as it is, he had no choice, he needed desperately to earn his food. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He slowly slid it inside, only fitting in the head of the cock. Worried that he Isn't satisfying the king , he looked upon the face of the man and quickly panicked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I-I can't..! I don't know how-.." Kageyama managed out as tears began to run down his face./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I-In this position. I don't..- I'm sorry your highness..!" He mentally prepared himself as he assumed that his king would punish him and he won't have his meal again for tonight. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Nonsense. You will..." The king replied as he forcefully pulled Kageyama down to his hard cock, the boy's hole took it all in. It was so deep inside in this position. His balls touched the skin of the boy's entrance./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""..You will do as I had ordered." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama gave out a high-pitched yelp. He knew his body was gonna sore badly for a few days. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Go on now." Oikawa commanded./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The younger's breath quickened as he laid his head on the king's shoulder. Oikawa sighed as he bounced Kageyama on his lap./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Hurry up."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama flinched, not wanting to disappoint his king again, he rose up and slid back down on the hard cock./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Roll your hips when you come back down to meet mine."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama nodded, he took his king's cock fully inside and rolled his hips./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"emWoah that feels...so good, /emKageyama thought as he did it again to experiment, but this time going faster. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He bounced on his kings lap and gave up to the heat. He was enjoying this feeling. His pace sped up as Oikawa tuned into the bounces; thrusting upwards as Kageyama slid and rolled downwards. Only getting harder and faster./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The feeling was overwhelming and soon Kageyama began to moan Oikawa's name loudly, drool rolling out of his mouth. The pleasure overtaking him as the feeling became more and more erotic. His king's cock was so good and so buried deep inside him. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Without warning of his release, Kageyama moaned out Oikawa's name before coming all over his and his king's body. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Oikawa soon came after, gripping Kageyama's hip down harshly and held it in place as his shaft was completely and fully inside, hot thick semen had been ejaculated inside the boy's body. Kageyama threw his head back at the feeling of being filled to the brim, he felt hot stuff in his tummy as it began to swell alittle./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"After a few minutes, of them catching their breathes, Oikawa lifted Kageyama off of him and sat him on the floor. His semen slowly trickled down his thighs./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Tooru..." He whined weakly before suddenly passing out. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Oikawa smirked alittle as he petted the other's head and kissed his neck. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I know you you won't hear me out, but I actually have fallen inlove with you and I will do everything I can to protect you and our child." Oikawa whispered into Kageyama's ear and gave it a kiss./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""But right now, I can't let anyone know I've fallen for you... Not even yourself. Please bear with me through all of this until I can come up with something."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"And the king admired the young Prince's sleeping face. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"emWhat a beauty... If only.../em/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"emIf only our ancestors didn't become enemies, I would've married you the first time we had met, when I knew you had fallen for me too. /em/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The king slumped by the dungeon wall while the prince laid his sleeping head on the other's chest; as if cuddling him. Oikawa draped his royal red cloak around the prince and snaked an arm around his waist to pull him closer./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""It's freezing in here isn't it?" The king said to himself, eventually falling asleep./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Time passed slowly and soon the prince awoke. He unknowingly rubbed his head on a chest before realizing he was lying on a body. This body belonging to the king. He panicked as he pushed away. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Noticing that the king was asleep, Kageyama calmed down alittle. He hugged the cloak that was around his shoulders and snuggled into it; enjoying the warmth as it lasts... /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"That is until his stomache gave out a few loud noises which had woken up the king. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama flustered in embarrassment as his eyes met the king's. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I-I'm sorry!" The teen exclaimed, shoving the red cloak to the man. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Oikawa was confused for a second before smirking. He always thought it was cute when Kageyama blushed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Geez. Don't wake me up so abruptly next time." He said./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Too embarrassed, Kageyama kept looking down; avoiding eye contact with the man before him. Stuff like this always ended in a punishment for him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Hmm... For that, why don't you give me a blowjob?" The king rhetorically asked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama flinched as he slowly looked up into the man's eyes. He was forced to do this many times, but he never got use to it. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Oikawa grabbed his cock upwards and gave it a stroke. "Suck." He ordered./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Not wanting the punishment to get any worse, Kageyama took the whole shaft in his mouth immediately. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Then taking it out to lick from the base of the cock up to the slit; making sure he gets it nice and wet so it would be easier. He then began to bob his head up and down on the shaft, just how Oikawa likes it. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He hums to give it a little vibration in his mouth and twists his head alittle when he takes the whole cock in his mouth. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Oikawa smirked as he enjoyed the show, he taught the young prince very well. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Go faster now, I'm gonna come in your mouth pretty soon." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama obeyed as he bobbed his head up and down on the cock faster and faster until Oikawa released inside his mouth. A stream of the milky white substance rolling out. The older of the two smirked as he took his finger and ran the escaping stream back from where it was. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" The bitter taste made the prince want to spit everything out, but knowing Oikawa, he had forced himself to swallow the contents in his mouth. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He then took his king's cock in his hands and licked off the remaining semen before kissing the slit; something he was specifically taught to do by Oikawa as a way of saying "thank you". /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama looked up cautiously at the man. He couldn't help but feel mixed emotions./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"This was the man who took him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Raped him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Stole his virginity along with everything else:/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"His dignity, his courage, his strength./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He broke him into a million pieces./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"But.../div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"This man was his first love./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"This man was the father of his unborn child./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"And his unborn child wouldn't even get a chance to experience a caring father. And to himself, Kageyama, won't as well have the chance to experience a loving husband./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama always pictured a happy family eversince he was younger./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"That was all he ever wanted in life. But that won't ever happen to him now. Only darkness could be seen. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"And he only has himself to blame./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Stop crying." Said the king who had interrupted Kageyama's chain of thought./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama widen his eyes, shocked to find himself crying./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I'm sorry, your highness.." He said meekly, avoiding eye contact as he wiped away the tears. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Oikawa didn't even bother to ask the other why he was crying. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He pulled him in for a hug and kissed his soft shoulders./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Tobio-Chan..." He said in a soothing voice./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""..Let's get you something to eat."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama, surprised by the affection given to him, nodded slowly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Stay here. I'll get your meal." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Oikawa tidied up his clothes before locking Kageyama's dungeon room and leaving./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Kageyama blinked in confusion. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He clung onto the cloak that was left behind by Oikawa. Did he really care about him? The prince blushed at the thought. Oh how he desperately wished it was true. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"But then he doubted himself./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"emHe only wants to do this to make you suffer. He will strongNEVER/strong love somebody as ugly as I am. I will never become that one person he will protect, and love, and care about../em/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"emI'll never be good enough for him. /em/div 


End file.
